


A different way to celebrate

by plikki



Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [21]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sickfic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Prompt:Throwing away their piles of tissues when they have a cold.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754632
Comments: 18
Kudos: 103





	A different way to celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day everyone! Don't forget that it's about showing love and not about the grand gestures!

When Marinette got home, at first she didn’t pay attention to the signs that something wasn’t right - the shoes by the door, the light on in the kitchen. She was thinking that she had enough time to get dressed, put on some make-up and choose shoes that weren’t going to ruin her night. 

She was wondering where Adrien was taking her this year. He always chose small, intimate restaurants that were popular but exclusive so they didn’t have to deal with crowds. She was trying to decide what to have for dinner, how hungry she was actually.

What finally gave her pause was what she found on the dining table in the kitchen just as she heard some noise in the other room. She smiled. Adrien was home earlier.

She picked up the lone red rose to her nose, inhaling the heady aroma. It was always the same, every Valentine’s day. The same bright red rose like the first one he’d given her. It always brought back memories of soft lips on her cheek that set it on fire. 

Next to the rose, there was a box of chocolates. He knew her weakness too well. It was always a different box of artisan chocolates, something new and exciting in there to try along with her favourite flavours. She was so tempted to have one before dinner that she didn’t hesitate long. She picked up a swirl of dark chocolate with a dusting of coconut on top. 

As she admired the exquisite aroma of cocoa and the delicate form, she made her way to the other room. It was dark and when she turned on the light, she heard a groan that almost made her drop the chocolate in her hand.

She hadn’t expected to be greeted by Adrien lying on the sofa, his nose red and eyes bleary.

“Adrien, what happened?” She said, rushing to him. He held up a hand for her to stay away.

“I got sick,” he said and it was clear instantly in how stuffy his nose sounded. “I was sent home early today after sneezing 20 times in a row.” She watched him make a grimace as he swallowed. “I’m afraid Valentine’s is cancelled, I’m sorry, m’lady.”

He looked so sad that she resisted the urge to laugh and melt at the same time at the used tissues next to him, which he’d gone and arranged in the shape of a heart. 

It was amazing how well he knew her and yet he could get her reaction completely wrong. She wasn’t sorry that they weren’t going out. For her, it had never mattered where they went as long as she was with him. Yes, it was fun to have a special date night out, but they could have that any day of the year after all. 

“Close your eyes and open your mouth,” she said softly, remembering all the times her mum had said these words to her when she was small. They were always followed by a sweet treat that melted on her tongue and she had to guess what it was. 

Adrien did as he was told and she gently put the chocolate she’d picked for herself in his mouth. He closed it but the moment it hit his taste receptors, his eyes flew open. 

“Those are for you,” he said around a mouthful of chocolate. He still closed his eyes for a second in pleasure at the bittersweet taste. He loved chocolate almost as much as her. 

“But chocolate is good for a sore throat,” she said with a fond smile. 

“It is?” He said after he swallowed and winced. Yes, he definitely needed it.

“Yes, it is. You know I don’t come up with this stuff, I read it somewhere,” she said, collecting the tissues on the floor to throw away.

“Thank you,” he said and then sneezed. She laughed as she handed him a clean tissue. 

“You can have more. I don’t mind sharing.”

“You’re not mad that this will be our celebration?” He asked.

“No, silly cat, I’m not mad. I’ll take care of you and we’ll eat chocolate and maybe have some of the wine we have in the fridge. It sounds like a perfect evening to me,” she said as she leaned down, pushing his hair out of the way and kissing his forehead. At least he had no fever, she noted with relief.

“But you have to stay away from me or you’d catch it as well,” he said with a pout. How he managed to look adorable even when sick was beyond her.

“You really think I care? A cold doesn’t mean that I’ll leave you to suffer alone. If I catch it, so be it. I’m here to stay,” she said. “Or will be after I throw these away and take more chocolate with me,” she promised with a wink, as she left the room.

If it was a day to celebrate love, what better way to do it than spend uninterrupted time with your loved one? Did it matter if it was in a fancy restaurant with you all dolled up or at home, with comfy clothes and a romantic comedy to watch?

Marinette didn’t mind having the latter at all. She knew Adrien needed rest and to feel all loved up. She also enjoyed taking care of him. As luck would have it, it was Friday, so they didn’t even need to worry about more work on the next day. 

She took the bottle of wine from the fridge but only one glass, because she decided it would be too much for him. Maybe he’d have just a sip from hers. She could already hear him telling her that this was a sure way for her to get sick as well and laughed to herself. If he thought that she’d go the whole evening without kissing him at least once, he was sorely wrong.

If it meant risking getting sick, she loved living dangerously. But she wouldn’t stay away from him. Not a chance.


End file.
